


Le dîner

by Tsuyna



Category: Balthazar (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyna/pseuds/Tsuyna
Summary: Mon point de vue sur le diner qui aurait du avoir lieu, si l'autre ne s'était pas pointé.
Relationships: raphael balthazar/hélène bach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Le dîner

Il me semble si fragile la devant moi, sans lui on serait encore coincés dans cette chambre froide. Delgado serait peut-être arrivé trop tard pour nous sortir de là. Alors qu’il se rapproche doucement de moi, mon cœur commence à battre la chamade, je serre inconsciemment la couverture de survie autour de moi.

  * On était coincés dans une chambre froide et on n’a pas eu le temps de manger. Dit-il



Cette remarque stupide me fait sourire malgré moi.

  * Ça vous dit qu’on fasse un debriefing autour d’un diner ? demande-t-il doucement



C’est là que je peux voir dans ses yeux la peur du rejet, après tout il a fait le premier pas. De plus, j’ai envie de passer du temps avec lui. Je veux savoir si on est compatible, si ce que je ressens pour lui est assez fort et surtout si c’est réciproque ou si c’est juste une attirance physique qu’on a entre nous.

  * D’accord. Répondis-je doucement



Je vois ces yeux s’illuminés et il me donne un sourire éclatant. Je sais qu’il est content.

  * Bien, c’est génial.



Je dois dire que je n’ai jamais trouvé une journée aussi longue dans ma vie, je n’ai qu’une seule hâte, aller à ce diner. Le soir, je me retrouve devant mon dressing essayant toutes les robes en ma possession. Je suis nerveuse et en même temps bien décidé à lui montrer que je peux être féminine et sexy. Mon choix s’arrête sur ma robe bleue. Je me mets en valeur comme pour me rassurer mais je veux surtout voir sa réaction, si je provoque quelque chose en lui. Une fois préparé, je décide de me mettre en route vers son appartement. Je connais l’adresse par cœur, vu notre passif. Je me présente à sa porte, je suis nerveuse ; quand il ouvre, je vois sa mâchoire se desserrer. Depuis que je le connais, j’ai appris à décrypter ses émotions, je souris alors timidement.

  * Vous me faîtes entrer ? demandais-je doucement
  * Oui, bien sur



Il me laisse passer, j’attrape alors son odeur au passage qui me fait sentir faible au niveau des genoux. Quand je me retourne, je peux le voir en train de me regarder, je me sens scruter de la tête au pied. Il se rapproche de moi, à quelques centimètres de moi.

  * Vous êtes très belle. Dit-il avec une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas
  * Merci. Répondis-je en souriant



Je me sens rougir. Alors que la situation devient intense, il se détourne alors et part dans la cuisine. Je peux alors observer l’appartement pendant quelques secondes et reprendre ma respiration; je vois les bougies et le repas préparé rien que nous deux, je sens une nouvelle poussée de désir pour lui. Il revient avec le vin et deux verres dans les mains.

  * Vous voulez du vin ? demande-t-il en me tendant un verre
  * Volontiers.



Il me sourit alors, ce sourire qu’il me réserve quand on est que tous les deux. La conversation entre nous est facile, ça tourne principalement autour du travail mais j’en apprends aussi sur lui. Il m’a souvent dit qu’il aimait cuisiner mais je n’avais jamais eu la chance de goûter à ses plats. Une fois que nous avons terminé le repas, il me montre une bouteille de whisky qui a l’air cher.

  * Vous en voulez, après tout, on ne peut résister à un verre donné si gentiment.



Je souris en prenant le verre. Quand il me sert le verre, il s’approche de moi encore plus qu’avant ; je peux sentir son souffle contre ma joue.

  * Je suis content que vous soyez là. Dit-il doucement avec la même voix rauque quant début de soirée



Cette voix rauque qui rend mon souffle court. J’ai l’impression qu’on est de retour dans la chambre froide, je me sens fébrile mais cette fois, ce n’est pas à cause du froid.

  * Hélène ? demande-t-il fébrilement



Ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes, j’acquiesce alors et ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Je tente de me rapprocher de lui, de sentir une nouvelle fois sa chaleur, mais les verres dans nos mains nous obligent à casser le baiser. Il les prend alors pour les poser sur la table, il prend ensuite ma main dans la sienne. Il me regarde alors dans les yeux avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas en dehors du travail.

  * Autant, j’aime t’embrasser, je veux prendre ça doucement. Tu mérites qu’on prenne le temps de t’aimer correctement.



Il m’embrasse alors doucement, avec une telle tendresse que je fonds dans son étreinte. Quand on brise le baiser, il me traine avec lui sur le canapé. Son bras autour de mes épaules, ma tête repose alors sur son épaule.

  * Merci d’être toujours là Hélène, je sais que je peux être difficile des fois. Mais je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait sans toi.
  * Toujours



Je dépose alors un baiser au coin de sa bouche et je le vois rougir doucement. Il resserre alors son étreinte autour de moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien, en sécurité dans les bras d’un homme. Même s’il me tape sur le système quand il agit comme un gamin, il a su me toucher en plein cœur avec sa sensibilité et son sens du devoir. Je repose alors ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je sens alors que notre histoire a une chance d’être merveilleuse.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
